This invention pertains to the martial art of karate and more particularly to a device to be used in the practice of one of the exercises of that art.
One of the exercises used in karate is board breaking. In this exercise the person engaged in the exercise strikes a board with his hand or foot and breaks it. Usually the board is held by two accomplices.
The board (or boards) to be broken are of the standard size of approximately 10 inches by 12 inches and are 3/4 inches thick. At various stages, the person may break a single, double, triple or more boards in a stack. The boards are broken along the grain as opposed to across the grain, thus requiring less of a blow than the cross grain.
Because the board or boards are held by accomplices, the accomplice is in a position of some danger of having a board break near the point where he is holding. Further, there is considerable material used up in practice sessions in the form of broken boards. Both problems are multiplied when a double or triple board is to be broken.
By my device, I provide a safe device for the board holders. I also provide a device which can be used with varying strengths of material simulating single, double or triple boards with the use of far less material than if a board or boards were to be used. The device is reusable many times and therefore is more economical also than is the destruction of many pieces of lumber.